Conventional power equipment, such as mowing equipment for example, can include a clutch that selectively engages a blade or blades associated with an engine output member. A brake can also be included that retards the rotation of the blade when the blade is disengaged from the engine output member. The combination of these two coupling devices permits an operator to control the movement of mower blade independent of the engine output member. Typically, the components utilized in the clutch are separate and distinct from those employed by the brake and provide a bulky complicated arrangement.
Separate and distinct components are used for power equipment that includes a centrifugal clutch within a blade brake system. For example, in a centrifugal blade brake mechanism, a clutch drum that can be engaged with a peripheral brake caliper assembly is often used. The clutch drum houses clutch shoes that are configured to extend during rotation in order to engage the clutch drum to spin the blade at specified rotational speeds. To brake the clutch drum to prevent rotation after disengagement of the brake shoes, the brake caliper assembly usually has brake shoes positioned around the side walls of the clutch drum. The brake caliper assembly can tighten the brake shoes around the side walls of the clutch drum to brake the clutch drum. Thereby, the blade attached to the clutch drum stops rotating.
In operation, brake shoes can be applied to a band that can tighten around the clutch drum such that the brakes shoes contact the side walls of the clutch drum to stop its rotation. This arrangement creates a large number of parts for assembly as well as for replacement under routine maintenance. This routine maintenance is further hampered by the need to disassemble a relatively large number of parts to replace the worn or broken parts. The dimensional constraints are another drawback of conventional blade brake and clutch designs. A large surface area is desirable for both the brake and the clutch. However, packaging space often constricts these areas below the optimum values.
Therefore, in light of the above, a need exists for centrifugal blade brake clutch apparatuses and methods that allow for the clutching and braking of a power equipment machine while reducing the number of parts required to construct such a centrifugal blade brake clutch and requiring less space to operate.